Shades of Gray
by The Perfectly Imperfect
Summary: As Hermione’s world comes crashing down around her, Draco finds himself having a chance to choose the rest of his life, the war is at its peak. They’ll discover that the world isn't always black and white and that their lives have many shades of gray.
1. Uncovering Despair

                   A/N- I would just like to state that this is just a short introduction- all the rest of the chapters will be MUCH, MUCH longer. I hope that you'll enjoy this fic, and I'll post choices for what happens in the next chapter later on in the story. Shades of Gray will be much different from my other fanfiction; Embrace the Darkness. Check it out! Also read New Worlds, New Views by lana_la_banana! 

Disclaimer----I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, objects, or ANYTHING affiliated with it.  It all belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot. 

Bio—As Hermione's world comes crashing down around her, and Draco finds himself having a chance to choose the rest of his life, the war is at its peak. When the two students are thrown together, how will they cope with their lives changing around them? They'll soon discover that not everything is black and white, and their lives have many shades of gray. 

Shades of Gray

Chapter One- Uncovering Despair

Hermione walked up the cement sidewalk, the sun beating down upon her smooth brown hair. Her new shopping discoveries, books of course, bounced jauntily in her hands as she practically skipped down her avenue. She turned the corner onto her street and froze as her eyes darted to a terrifying symbol floating above her house. One shaking foot stepped slowly forward, her package clattering to the ground. One more inch forward, as the lazy wind blew against her face, contrasting with her racing mind. Willing herself to wake up from this living nightmare, to return to reality, she took another step, and another, faster and faster. 

          Her feet pounded the ground, her hair flinging behind her as she ran to the door, her screams ripping from her throat. Sobs and cries of pain and defiance echoed through the entrance hall, and the door swung back and forth, disregarded. Hermione sprinted up the stairs, screaming.

          "Mom! Dad! Where are you! Answer me! Dear Merlin, please answer me!" Her desperate cries reverberated in her ears, and the silence seemed deafening. 

          "Where are you!" Flinging open the heavy mahogany door of her parents room, she threw herself, panicked, through the doorway. Her eyes fell upon two figures, crumpled on the ground. Backing to the wall, Hermione shook her head back and forth, refusing to face the harsh reality that was laid before her. 

          "No. No. NO!" Hermione fell to her knees, ignoring the harsh scrape of the carpet. Crawling forward, her chest heaving, the broken girl drew herself closer to her parents' bodies. Hot, bitter tears cascaded down her face, dripping off of her chin and splattering silently on the floor. Her hands clenched the carpet and she succumbed to the despair that overtook her.

          Professor McGonagol hurtled through the halls of Hogwarts, racing towards the office of Professor Dumbledore. She skidded around a corner, her messy bun flopping on her back. The dignified teacher sprinted, very unlike her normal self, the rest of the way to a stone statue. 

"Fizzing Whizbees," she whispered as she panted for breath erratically. Running quickly through the doorway, time seemed to slow as the headmaster turned around to face his Transfiguration professor with his normal vibrant smile spread across his face. The grin slipped with a crash as his eyes took in the sad and almost panicked look plastered onto her face.

"Whatever is wrong, Minerva?" Inhaling shakily, she slumped into the nearest chair.

"It's the Grangers, Albus." 

"Has something happened?" A puzzled frown appeared on Dumbledore's face as he contemplated what could possibly have happened to the most intelligent student at Hogwarts and her family. Only silence greeted his question as Mcgonagol's head dropped slowly to her chest. 

"Minerva?" Dumbledore questioned in an increasingly worried voice. She slowly raised her head to face him, with tears glinting in her eyes.

"Hermione's parents were murdered. By Deatheaters." 

~~end of chapter~~~

Should I continue??

Please Review! Flames are fine, but not too harsh please! I really love a well-rounded review that has criticism and advice included, though encouragement is more than welcome.

REVIEW!!!

GO ON—CLICK THE BUTTTON!

REVIEW!


	2. The Unraveling World

Thanks to all the reviewers- I really appreciate your input! 

Kaleigh—I know the first chapter was short, and I tried to make this one longer. It took me awhile, but I think it's good. I made sure that I was satisified with it. 

BellethePhilosopher'sCookie- Thanks! I'm trying to set my story apart from others, but I admit my beginning wasn't the newest. I think that most kind of sound the same in the beginning and move away from others later on in the story

Browneyedtook- lol. Thanks for putting me on you authors alert!

Indessciare- Well, I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I thought it was good enough! Thanks for reviewing!

Dracos-gurl3- thanks for the encouragement

Chiney- thanks for reviewing

Roxygurli 200- Thanks! I love when people review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or characters. Unfortunately. 

Shades of Gray

Chapter Two 

          Draco sat down on the expensive antique chair, ignoring the miniature, dirty creature on his left. After getting comfortable at the long table, he addressed the house elf in a superior manner.

"Go and get my dinner. If my father arrives come and tell me immediately. Oh, and inform my mother that dinner is served if she is inclined to come down and join me." Draco already knew what his mother's answer would be: no. After being raised in a home that did not tolerate any weakness, he no longer expected his mother to form any sort of caring feelings toward himself, or anyone else for that matter. Like his father, she was cold and distant. The only thing she expected was to be obeyed and respected. The first was done without consideration, though the second was pretended. 

Lucius was in many ways like his wife; only he ruled with an iron grip that was more menacing than cold. Draco picked at the expensive food that was set before him, contemplating on the future school year. If all went according to his father's plan, Draco would become a Death Eater and transform into a miniature Lucius. He knew what his father wanted, but knowing what he wanted was a different matter entirely. 

          A door slammed in the entryway, echoing throughout unforgiving hallways. Draco's head snapped upwards as he heard boots clicking down the corridor, towards the dining room. A house elf appeared once again.

"Master Lucius has come home, Master Draco," said the pathetic creature, trembling. Draco's head whipped around.

"You should have told me the second he arrived, you foolish slave!" He snarled viciously, "Take my food away. Now!" Draco escaped the imprisoning chair and walked hurriedly yet smoothly toward the heavy door. However, the handle turned under his hand, and swung open of it's own accord, revealing a rumpled Lucius. Panicked eyes darted back and forth, finally landing on his son. A quivering hand grasped his shoulder. 

"They are coming, Draco. They are coming." Draco's forehead wrinkled in confusion, his voice echoing his thoughts.

"Who's coming, father?"  A voice burst from a normally composed mouth, so unlike his own that Draco was startled. In a low, desperate voice did Lucius answer is only heir.

"The aurors."  

Hermione raised her red-rimmed eyes, as she heard footsteps outside in the long hallway. She looked at her parents and let out a low moan of pure despair. One hand grasped the carpet, trying to stop her body from hitting the ground, her stringy brown hair falling forward. Collapsing to the floor, she succumbed to the dry sobs that wracked her body. Lifting her tear-streaked face upward, she caught one glimpse of a familiar face before being envolped in darkness. 

Draco froze as he tried to comprehend the one word the kept ringing in his ears; _auror_. His eyes widened as his father streaked toward the entrance in the back of the room, leading to a secret tunnel under the manor. It had been built with the dank dungeons that lay beneath the sprawling Malfoy Manor. Lucius swung his head to face his son as a hidden door swung open.

"Hold them off as long as you can."  

"But where will you go?" 

"Where they cannot find me." 

As the door swung shut and was once again lost to the eye, Draco sprinted across the room and to the winding staircase. Taking the steps two at a time with panther-like grace, Draco darted to his mother's chambers, his feet pushing off from blood red carpet. He flung open the delicately carved doors, and sprinted inside. Apalled by this violation of her privacy, Narcissa angrily whipped her head around to face her son. But before she could get in a word, Draco interrupted. 

"Mother, you must leave. Right now! The aurors are coming." She stopped dead in her tracks, frozen by fear of the word uttered from his mouth. Seeing that she was making no move to run, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down the stairs. Flying through the hallways, past painting after painting, his desperation and panic grew with every minute. What would he do? Where should he go? He could follow his parents, but he had no desire to flee the world. And he had nothing to hide, except for the secrets of his family. After reaching the main staircase, a bang was heard echoing up and down cold corridors. His head slowly turned towards the great doors at the entrance of the manor. 

_The aurors are here._

Wow. That took awhile for me to complete! Let me assure you that I did my best!

Alright, choices for NEXT CHAPTER. Vote and tell me what you want to see happen most!

1. Naricssa gets caught

2. Narcissa doesn't get caught

3. Draco goes after his father

4. Draco doesn't go after his father

5. Hermione wakes up in a hospital

6. Hermione wakes up and sees a person with a familiar face carrying her…

PLEASE REVIEW! I love encouragement, but advice and criticism help a lot more. I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong!! 


	3. The Battle

A/N  Alright—finally this chapter is done. I think that this chapter is good, but maybe not flowing as well as my others. Now to my lovely reviewers; I LOVE YOU!

BelleThePhilosopher'sCookie—Thanks for the encouragement; I worked really hard on that chapter. I'm going to try and make every chapter in this story good, so I'm having it edited by so many people. 

Lynxkittin- I tried to pick someone unexpected, and I think you'll be surprised. I always liked it when I felt like I could influence the outcome of a story on fanfiction, so I thought that I should give others that opportunity. 

Dragonfire101- Thanks for the encouragement—I tried to separate Hermione and Draco parts this time, hopefully it shows up. Sometimes that stuff gets messed up. I think that Narcissa helps with Lucius' Death Eater activities, so she is in big trouble _if_ she does get caught. 

CrazyPoet- I really try to make my chapters longer, but I stop when I think I have to. If I continue I won't be able to stop! I'll try to make them a bit longer in the future. I noticed that your pen name is CrazyPoet—I love poetry! Hopefully I'm going to put some of my own later on in the story and I would love for you would review it!

Victor Von Doom--- Thanks for the encouragement—I kind of combined the last two options—but you'll see how! 

Do a Crazy Dance—thanks for the encouragement! 

Love2045—Thanks for the encouragement—I tried to make them both different, but I'm getting writers block on my other story! Help me out—give me ideas! Please!!

Prowlingwolf- I love your reviews! I will soon go back and replace that chapter, but I had to post this one first. Criticize me more—it is so hard to find a critical reviewer these days. 

Shades Of Gray

Chapter Three

The Battle

          Draco drew his wand with trembling yet determined fingers. He pushed the frozen figure of his mother towards the dining room, towards the secret passage, and urgently told her to run.

"Go, mother. Run to the dining room. And _don't look back._" Narcissa's eyes widened with the impact of his words, and her fear took another form. Her body was released from Terror's hold and she sprinted desperately toward the looming doors, her white blond hair streaming out behind her. As the last sounds of her mother's heels faded from the hallway, he turned to face the door and made his decision. 

 He would not flee like an intimidated coward in the face of danger. He would stand his ground. Draco Malfoy would not run away this time. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione Granger's amber eyes flickered open, her hair swaying back and forth as she was carried through a hallway of blinding white. The frightening blackness threatened to overwhelm her mind once more, and she struggled to remain conscious. Suddenly the realization that a was man was carrying her through a hallway hit her and her eyes rolled to see who her mystery man was. What she saw caused the young girl to gasp in surprise. The most unlikely of figures was helping her. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

His feet braced the ground as the great mahogany doors trembled once more. His head looked back one more time, barely catching a glimpse of his mother's hair disappearing around the corner. Suddenly the doors flew open, and six figures stepped through the door, their cloaks flying back with a sudden rush of air. Dramatically pushing back the hoods of their cloaks almost simultaneously, Draco quickly started casting every spell that he could think of. He was startled for a moment when one of the aurors was revealed to have canary yellow hair. However, Draco was determined not to be distracted from completing the task at hand. 

"Stupefy!" Yelling the stunning charm, he spun to the left to avoid a charging spell. 

"Expelliarmus!" Spells and charms were heard echoing throughout the high, swooping ceiling of the entrance hall, and house elves cowered in the kitchen. However, Draco was outnumbered six to one, and in a matter of minutes, they had overpowered him. Binding him and taking away his wand seemed to be enough for the time being. One auror guarded the blond boy while the others sprinted throughout the corridors of the mansion. Draco wished desperately for his mother to have escaped. She may not have loved him, or even pretended to care, but he would never have wished this fate upon her. To be locked away in Azkaban, rotting away over time. Narcissa would never survive with Dementors watching her every move. 

"No!" A panicked, high-pitched scream flew throughout the mansion, reflecting the terror dwelling within Narcissa. Two of the aurors came out, floating the limp, unconscious body of the mistress of the Malfoy mansion behind them.  

A weathered looking man in a gruff voice demanded, "Take them away." And with a crack, they were gone. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Professor Snape was helping Hermione Granger. The fact of this barely registered before they turned into a room that hummed with the noise from various machines. He dumped her unceremoniously onto a small, yet comfortable, cot. The greasy Potions teacher whirled on his heel and swept out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him. Professor Dumbledore entered through the doorway, and sat down in a hard chair placed next to the bed in which Hermione lay. 

"Miss Granger?" The girl struggled to answer him, and finally choked out a response in the form of a small grunt; the only acknowledgement that she was aware of being addressed. 

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this. If you have not realized this as of yet, your parents were killed by Death Eaters." Bitter tears cascaded down Hermione's flushed cheeks, as she stared at the ceiling.

"I know," she said in a broken voice. Flashes of her life raced through her mind; from everyday occurrences to special holidays. A small sob escaped from her throat, but she held back hysteria to ask a question that had been plaguing her thoughts. 

"Where am I, Professor?" Dumbledore was relieved to find that she could function enough to ask a logical question, instead of dissolving into hysterics at once, as many would have. It was highly unusual to see Miss Granger lose her temper or control over her emotions, and the impact of her parents' death was great. He understood how close she must have been to her parents as soon as the aurors told him how they had found her clinging to the bodies of her parents. 

"You are at St. Mungo's hospital. You are to be here only temporarily, after which you will be moved to Hogwarts. Unless you would prefer to stay with you aunt and uncle?" Hermione shuddered at the thought. Aunt Francis and Uncle George were cold, formal, and over-all uptight people. From the moment they discovered she was a witch, expressions of contempt flitted across their faces every time they saw her. No, she did not fancy living with them.

"No, Professor. Most definitely not."

"I expected your answer to be along those lines. Well, I will leave you to your rest. Madame Pomfrey will be the one attending you; she insists that she is the only one that knows how to properly treat you," Dumbledore completed. He rose and exited the room, pausing right before he left the doorway. Turing back, he expressed one last sentiment.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Miss Granger. Very sorry indeed." 

WOOHOO! This chapter is finally done! I am not that great at battle scenes, but I tried to create the picture of it—give me some info so if there is another battle I can work on it! Just in case you were wondering, this will have no material whatsoever of a Hermione/Snape. I had Snape carry her because he was someone unexpected. There was nothing, let me repeat that, NOTHING between the two of them. I hope that you liked this chapter! Give me some advice or criticism!

OPTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

1) Hermione and Draco go to Hogwarts

2) Ron and Harry go and comfort Hermione

3) Draco goes on trial for suspected Death Eater Activties

4) Narcissa goes on trial

5) Narcissa gets thrown into Azkaban   

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Two Trials?

I LOVE MY REIVEWERS! I've answered all of my reviews at the bottom—so if you did review read it! I really appreciate all of the input I've been getting!

**Check out lana_la_banana's story—New Worlds, New Views!** It's a great story!

Thanks to all of my friends who helped edit this story—I wouldn't have found half the mistakes that you guys did!

This chapter is really short, but be prepared for the next chapter. It will be AT LEAST twice as long---definitely the longest one yet! 

Shades of Gray

Chapter Four—Two Trials?

            Still laying in a hospital bed, Hermione was trying to avoid thinking of the death of her parents. She contemplated on anything else but that, and avoided the subject like a plague. Contemplating on everyday life, on seeing Harry and Ron, and even on homework already! The bookworm inside her still lived on! Yet Hermione simply lay in the room of fluorescent, blinding lights, on her stern and stiff bed with her arms laying motionless by her side. Her dull eyes stared emotionlessly upwards, trying to make her mind as blank as the white, plaster ceiling she was staring at. A tiny squeak resonated throughout the room, betraying the fact that two pairs of sneakered feet stepped through the door. Hermione turned her head tiredly and a small smile flitted across her face as she saw her two best friends staring sadly at her. Ron lurched forward, engulfing her in a hug, whispering words of sympathy in her ear. She felt another arm lay across her shoulder, offering silent comfort. They sat for awhile together, just enjoying the reassurance of seeing one another again. 

            Hermione was slowly conquering the grief that once threatened to overwhelm her. This was the third day she was in the hospital, and she thought that in a little while, she might be released. It would take much longer to fully recover, though, and Hermione had a feeling that the horrific images of that night would haunt her in the years to come. Hogwarts was her home now. Granted, she had always considered Hogwarts her "home away from home", but now it was her only one. She slowly pulled away from Ron and Harry, and gave a small little smile. Their compassion seemed to roll off them in waves, and Hermione was so sick of being pitied. She had already talked to Professor Dumbledore and let him know that she did not want the rest of the student body to be informed of her parents death, she didn't need the looks of pity that she knew she would receive. Some would undoubtedly find out, but the less people that know, the better. 

            "Thanks for coming. I missed seeing you two."  Hermione stated in a voice slightly stronger than it had sounded this morning.

            "We came the minute we heard. All of us were so worried; Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and even Fred and George." Said Harry, his normal understanding self.  His shock of black hair contrasted sharply with the unforgiving white of the room.

            "How are you?" asked Ron. 

            "As well as I can be, considering the circumstances I suppose. I'll survive. But it'll take time."

            "Of course it will."  

            "If Dumbledore hasn't told you yet, I'm going to be living at Hogwarts." Ron and Harry's eyes widening was all the answer Hermione needed. 

            "Alright, I'll assume that he didn't by the look on your faces."  All at once, Ron and Harry started stuttering over one other. 

            " But Hermione, why don't you just stay with us?" Hermione grinned at the sweet gesture.

            "Ron, that's so nice of you, but I don't want to impose on you and your family." Protests were raised by the red-head at this statement, but she quickly cut him off and finished her statement. 

            "There's one more reason I want to go to Hogwarts. I know that you both will always be there for me, but I need to be strong on my own and overcome this challenge by myself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Draco's head spun as his feet slammed into the ground. The experience of apparating was much different when one was being forcefully dragged. He gazed regretfully for a moment at his mother, who was still unconscious. However, he knew that Narcissa had brought this fate down upon herself by participating in Death Eater rituals. Draco shuddered at the thought of having to watch the horrific events that he knew occurred. Lucius brought home triumphant news of torturing muggles after every meeting. Draco was a bit confused at how hurting a defenseless person was empowering; they couldn't even defend themselves! Not that Draco liked muggles, oh no. That was one tradition that had been drilled into him his entire life, and he completely agreed with his father that muggles were completely inferior. But not that they should be tortured. He had struggled for years to overcome the conflicting feelings concerning non-magic folk. In the view that his father had encouraged, well, more like forced, him to believe in was that all muggles and mudbloods should be killed. When he was younger, he had tried to believe this, but he couldn't stand the thought of watching muggles being tortured. He finally realized that this was an unrealistic view when he was older. The wizarding line would eventually die out if muggles and wizards didn't intermix. He, however, would never lower himself to socialize or court a muggle. He was jolted back into reality by the sound of raised voices. 

            One of the aurors was arguing heatedly with the secretary, a man with greasy brown hair. Draco leaned slightly forward on the thickly carpeted floor, straining to catch bits of the conversation. Soon he realized that there was no need, as the two men began shouting furiously at one another.

"What do you mean, _go on without him? _He's the Minister of Magic!" exclaimed the secretary indignantly. 

"Yes, and if we wait there is a chance that our prisoners will be released or even escape. Are you willing to take that risk, because _I AM NOT_. The Minister of Magic can complain to me when he returns from another one of his many vacations, but until he does I am putting these two on trial." Draco straightened up quickly. The phrase hit him hard, shattering the mask of a calm, frozen exterior that had been plastered on his face. Shock washed over him. 

_I am putting these two on trial._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione smiled as her two best friends shuffled reluctantly out of the room. It had taken awhile to convince them to go home and not try and stay here all night. She knew that Madame Pomfrey would have a fit if she walked into her hospital room only to find two teenage boys spread across the floor. Hermione sat and stared at a red leather photo album peeking out from a duffel bag on the floor. Tonks had flooed back to her house and brought some essentials for her, and decided to throw in the family album. Hermione sighed. She wasn't ready to confront her memories yet. Not yet, but soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A new chapter!! I was going to put the trial into this chapter, but decided against it. I'm going to have a whole chapter dedicated to the trials of Narcissa and Draco—hopefully the next one!

CHOICES FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Narcissa gets thrown into Azkaban

Narcissa doesn't get thrown into Azkaban

Hermione goes to Hogwarts

Draco goes to Azkaban

Draco goes to Hogwarts

Dumbledore comes to Draco's rescue

REVIEW! Don't get me wrong, I love encouragement, but I really like it when I get advice and criticism in my reviews. I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong! 

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS…

Me19--- I updated as soon as I was content with this chapter

Orelira-I was trying to have Dumbledore be himself, but I wasn't sure how to have him tell Hermione about the deaths of her parents. There is no easy way to say it and I just did what I thought fit him the best, even though it may have been a bit OOC. I try to stay true to the characters at least in the beginning, though they may slowly change parts—only parts- of themselves later on. It may happen to Draco on one particular subject YOU'LL SEE! Thanks for reviewing so well, and telling me what I can improve on—I really appreciate it. 

Prowlingwolf-My friend loves editing fics too! She edits mine all of the time and finds stuff that I wouldn't in a million years! Thanks for the hair compliment, I love the way hair, at least most hair, kinda flows and I think it creates a great visual picture. I had Harry and Ron come just because I had to have the part where she's going to try and be strong on her own come into play. This was a really short chapter but my next one will be the longest one yet! Just wait!! And I've decided to edit every chapter and then repost the entire completed story later on, b/c I hate it when stories are just edited and then I get all excited b/c I think there's a new chapter. Thanks so much for the advice and I'll try and work on that stuff!!

CrazyPoet—I've been working on  a poem to put in later on, but it needs some fine tuning and all that. I can't wait!! I was a little worried about the battle scene just because I have this scene in my head, but it doesn't always come out right on paper!

Love2045—I'm going to have Hermione and Draco go to Hogwarts, but I'm going to work up to it eventually. I just don't think that this would be the right time, just too abrupt or something.

Browneyedtook- I never even thought about that! Her life _is_ kinda like Harry's now! Lol!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. Confessions

A/N Thanks so much to Lana_la_banana who edits all of my chapters and catches stuff that I never ever would notice! Check out her story New World, New Views!

Shades of Gray 

 Chapter 5- The Rescue

Draco sat desolately in the small holding room at the Ministry of Magic with his hands braced against his knees. Two bulky guards stood menacingly in front of the only door, efficiently blocking the only way in and the only way out. His mother was laying on another hard wooden bench placed across the room from him. Her silky hair cascaded down the side of the bench, rippling almost like ocean waves when she stirred in her unconscious state. He sighed and wondered how much longer they would be held captive within this small claustrophobic room. After two hours of restlessly pacing and muttering angrily beneath his breath, Draco had succumbed to the temptation and sat down onto the unwelcoming bench. The two guards probably thought he was insane, he thought wryly. No normal person mutters constantly for two hours. But Draco sobered up with his next thought. No, they already think I'm a Death Eater. It can't get much worse than that. 

Outrageous consequences and punishments raced through his mind at all times. Then again, this was an outrageous situation. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hermione leaned down and grasped the rough handle of the duffel bag. She picked it up and stumbled with the shock of the weight. 

"Great Merlin, Tonks, what did you stuff in here!" Tonks' head popped in from the doorway and she smiled sheepishly. 

"Pretty much everything in your room. I shrunk it all and loaded it all in, but I've never been very good at that particular charm. I usually can get all the items shrunk, but every once in a while the weight doesn't decrease along with the size. Sorry." Hermione simply shook her head, amused and dragged the bag along behind her. Her feet plodded along the bright hallways and her freshly washed hair swung with the rhythm of her feet. This was the best she had felt in the past week. She was finally going to get out of this sanitary prison. Every time she had taken a walk through the tiled hallways, she almost always encountered weeping women and bawling children. Every room seemed to scream pain. It was enough to get Hermione out of bed at the prospect of escaping this place. 

          So here she was, plodding into a small room that contained Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and a portkey. She ignored the pity that seemed to roll off of Professor McGonagall; she knew that her intentions were good, but the pity was just hurting Hermione more. Dumbledore seemed to understand her feelings on this matter and briskly asked Hermione and Tonks to step forward. Everyone grasped the Portkey in the form of an old metal spoon . Four pairs of feet slammed into carpeted floors, Hermione slightly off balance. Soon she was shown to a painting of a man and a woman, both in white togas, fighting. It hit Hermione that the two in the painting were shining with an ethereal light. 

"Professor, are they-?" 

"Yes, they are gods. It's Hera and Zeus. They are always bickering. It seems that Hera just cannot let all of Zeus' affairs go." 

          Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Hera physically threw herself at Zeus, and as a reward, narrowly missed getting electrocuted by a bolt of lightening. 

"I thought that I would be staying in the normal dormitories. It would be just more hassle to have to move all of my stuff over to the dormitories again once school starts." Professor McGonagol simply smiled in a secretive sort of way, and responded quickly to answer her question.

"You won't be moving once the school year starts. This is the entrance to the rooms for the Head Boy and Head Girl." Hermione's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about the position she'd been striving for ever since first year. And she had succeeded. Her face broke out in a huge grin that seemed to be trying to overtake her entire face. It faded as she realized that she wouldn't be able to tell her parents. They had believed in her through thick and thin, pushing her to set high goals and achieve them. She wouldn't have been half the person she was today without their guidance. Her tired face crumpled as the fact that she would never again see them, talk to them, or hear their voices hit her. She felt the hard stone wall against her back as she slowly slid down to the solid floor. Her hair fell smoothly in front of her eyes, shielding her face from the view of her professor. Bitter, hot tears swam out of her eyes and splattered silently on her shaking fingers.  And once again, Hermione cried. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The heavy door squeaked and swung inward, narrowly missing the sharp corner on the rough bench. Draco leapt up from where he had been slouching against the wall. By the time the figure swept through the door, he was leaning casually against the white walls in a composed manner. After all, Malfoys did not slouch. It was just one of the many unwritten rules in the Malfoy household. He caught a glimpse of a white beard before he quickly realized that Albus Dumbledore had come to see him. Needless to say he was quite surprised, seeing as he was among the last people he expected to see, right alongside Potter. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that we have some situations to discuss," said the headmaster.

"I suppose we do. Though why you are the one discussing it is beyond me." Dumbledore ignored the impertinence, as usual, and plunged forward into the conversation.

"I assume that you already know the aurors want to put you on trial?" A curt nod from Draco quickly answered the lingering question, and his hands tightly gripping the arm of the bench betrayed his nervousness. 

"As for your trial, I have managed to successfully release you from the charges. Apparently I still hold influence when the Minister of Magic is not around." Draco's hands relaxed from their death grip. But the headmaster was apparently not finished.

"However, there are some aspects of the settlement that you may disagree with." The icy cool of Draco's face twitched almost imperceptibly in apprehension of the compromising he may have to deal with. 

"One of them is that your permanent residence will be at Hogwarts, and that you will be under my constant supervision. Another is that all contact with your mother or your father, if he is caught, will be completely cut off. The final one is that you will be forced to have weekly talks with a professor of your choice in a sort of therapeutic way." Draco sat still for a second, still waiting for more consequences. When no more were thrown his way, he looked quizzically upwards. 

"Is that all?" he asked, daring to feel relieved.

"Yes. But the issue of which professor will be helping you get through these difficult times is not yet resolved." 

"Oh, that's easy. Professor Snape, of course." When Dumbledore fixed him with a knowing look, he felt almost angry that the headmaster seemed to find him so predicatable. Draco looked into the twinkling blue eyes, and, for the first time in his life, he wanted to confide in someone. The irony that he wanted to spill out his conscience to a man he had openly despised for the past six years did not escape his notice. But once again, Dumbledore seemed to know this, and gently asked,

"Do you want to ask me anything, Mr. Malfoy?" Swallowing the new feelings of trust that had emerged, he decided to try and talk to the one person he knew he could trust with his life.

"Could I talk to Professor Snape?" Looking a bit disappointed, the man nodded and rose to his feet. 

"He's actually nearby. I'm sure he'd like to talk to you. I look forward to seeing you this summer Mr. Malfoy." The only response he got was a chilly look blasted in his direction. Never let it be said that Draco didn't mask his feeling when needed. Professor Dumbledore walked through the door, and his presence was replaced with the two stocky bodyguards that reminded him of Crabbe and Goyle. 

          After sitting on the bench with increasing discomfort for what seemed like hours, which in reality was about half an hour, the reassuring presence of Draco's Head of House swept through the doors. Snape never seemed to lost his flair for the dramatic. The gloomy presence only reassured the boy, and he glanced quickly over the unconscious body of his mother that had been bothering him for awhile. Not that he would ever admit it, but he knew that his professor would interpret the action in the correct way. 

"May we please be put in a different cell?" asked Severus in a ominous tone. The uneasy glances that the guards sent to one another caused the edgy professor to snap.

"For Merlin's sake, it's not as if I could spirit the boy away surrounded by the entire Ministry! Besides, I am a Hogwarts professor!" Sighing in an extremely dull way, the shorter of the two guards moved sluggishly to a nearby room, keeping a very suspicious eye on the two of them. The both of them sank into yet another pair of uncomfortable benches that faced one another. 

"What do you want to talk about Mr. Malfoy?"  Draco sent a tense look his way, and slowly pulled down his barriers. 

"Professor..I…I don't know what I'm going to do," sputtered the normally composed student. The professor's look became intent as he realized that this talk was going to be different than any other he had ever had with the boy. 

"Do about what, Draco?" he said, dropping to a more informal and welcoming tone. Well, as welcoming as Snape could bear to sound.

"My…father expects me to be initiated after this year. And I don't know what I should do." 

"I cannot tell you what to do. But what do you want to do? Not what your father wants, what you desire." 

"I want power more than most things. But I don't _think_ I want to grovel at the feet of a half-human. However, I know that I am too ambitious for my own good and freely admit this fault to you." The lack of response confirmed what Draco had suspected for years. Professor Snape was a spy. No loyal Death Eater wouldn't punish him for openly degrading their lord. Deciding not to mention his confirmed suspicions, he simply waited for the reply.

"It is in my experience that everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself."  The blonde let a puzzled expression slide across his features. 

"Sir?"  

"Perhaps if you tried to find yourself, the answer would be revealed to you."

"How do I do that?" asked Draco bewildered.

"That's one thing you will have to discover yourself." Draco groaned. 

Just what he needed. A time to find his inner strength and conquer self-doubt.

          Perfect.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Narcissa's trial came earlier than anyone expected, the date being a short day later than the surprisingly honest talk with Professor Snape. Draco assumed that the date was so soon because some feared Lucius would try and save his family. Obviously they never knew him personally or else they would know that his father always put his own hide before others. He would never risk getting hurt himself to help another, even his own family. 

          Soon Draco still found himself sitting on _another_ uncomfortable bench! It seemed the Ministry was determined to make every single one of it's guests, or prisoners, feel as if standing for hours was a better option. Perhaps it was to keep Fudge awake when he was present. Draco sniggered internally. The  tubby Minister stuffed himself full of so many delicacies that sleep was a common occurrence, even in the most inappropriate places; such as trials. A sharp rap of a gavel brought Draco out of his private ridicule-fest. For the next few hours, evidence was brought forward of Dark Art materials present in the house, such as torture weapons, and forbidden books full of secrets no man should know.  Throughout the entire trial, Narcissa Malfoy sat as cool and calm as glass, with an impenetrable, icy look of disdain plastered onto her face. It was no surprise when a verdict came back as guilty. Before the two ministry officials could grasp the fragile woman's arms, Narcissa Malfoy whipped around, searching for someone in the crowd. 

          As her icy eyes settled on her son, they softened for a second. Her eyes seemed to send a feeling of slight regret and a pinch of compassion, along with the normal impassionate feelings. Draco's eyes widened. This was the largest display of maternal display ever present in his entire life, even as a small child. It seemed that Narcissa possessed human feelings after all. No one would have realized the difference in her eyes except for Draco, and he realized what she was doing. 

His mother was saying goodbye. 

          He felt a twinge of sadness as his mother was led away, impassive as her blond hair swung as she turned away. As the crowd of people and numerous reporters turned to leave, a very thin ministry official cleared his throat from the center of the room. 

"Because of Narcissa Malfoy's conviction and Lucius Malfoy's illegal activities, all assets and wealth of the two will be transferred to the trust fund of Draco Malfoy." concluded the man in a rather nasaly voice. Cocking one eyebrow in surprise and not a small amount of smugness, the only heir to the Malfoy fortune swept out of the courtroom in a fashion to rival Snape. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Draco stood silently in the doorway of the Manor, addressing the house elves. 

"I expect you to keep the Manor in good shape while I am away at school. I will not be coming home for Christmas, but will return after the school year permanently. If you get any visitors that have been welcome in this house before, give them a room to stay in but keep the more private wings of the mansion closed off to them. Treat them with respect." With those last words, the blond boy cast one last glance at the swooping arches and grand paintings of his home. The doors swung shut as he walked away, his luggage levitating behind him. He had tried to be discreet in telling the house elves to let any of his father's friends use the more public parts of the mansion, which he knew his father expected. After debating internally for hours after his talk with Professor Snape, he had decided to act normal to everyone else. After all, he didn't know what he would do. Yet. He walked up to Professor Snape, all the while still being flanked by the increasingly annoying guards. 

"You presence will no longer by needed," Said professor Snape, addressing the two men. They nodded stupidly and apparated away. 

          He grabbed the portkey with the Potions professor, and they were whirled into the Great Hall. Draco stumbled backward, but not from the force of landing. It was the figure that he had sighted walking into a hall a few feet away from him.

"Granger!" She whirled around, her hair spinning wildly.

"Malfoy!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N—Alright! They finally meet! I know that took awhile, but this chapter was at least twice as long as my others, and I really like it! I decided not to put Draco on trial, after much thought. I thought Dumbledore would fight so his student wouldn't be put in jail. Narcissa was thrown away, I thought it fit. Any suggestions? Advice? Review! Like it? Review!

I wrote a poem to go along with the story, but I'm not sure how to put it in there. IDEAS! PLEASE HELP!

CHOICES FOR NEXT CHAPTER

1- Hermione's appearance has changed but not drastically

2- Hermione's appearance has changed drastically

3- Draco and Hermione start fighting right away

4- Draco is told he is Head Boy

5- Draco isn't told or even isn't Head Boy!

6- Draco has to go to another  session with Professor Snape

THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!

Orelira- Thanks so much—I tried to make this chapter longer and I feel happy with it. Closer relationship with Dumbledore? Hmmmm…good idea! I'll think on it. The first paragraph was kind of like her trying not to think about the incident and focusing on other stuff. Trying not to deal with the pain kind of thing.

Crazy Poet—Thanks so much. That was that most uplifting review I've ever gotten. By the way—I wrote the poem, but I'm not sure how to interpret it into the story—HELP! It's titled _His Perfect Façade_

Teresa—Yeah, this story is dramatic. It'll have some comical moment, but predominatly dramatic. My other story, Embrace the Darkness, isn't really very dramatic, but I'm not really happy with it right now. 

SquorpionLady—Lucius might be caught later…maybe.

EricaG.—Thanks for the review—I've actually never heard an Oscar Meyer commercial! 

Nay- Thanks for reviewing

Devotchka92- Thanks for reviewing

Darkening Sky—I tried to make this chapter longer—and it took a really long time, I know. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! 

Amneris Malfoy—Yes there will be a definite slash between Hermione and Draco. Of course, I wish I was Hermione a lot of the time, but I'm not going to put myself into the story.

Lana-la-banana-Yes, I am basking in the reviews. Life is good. Oh wait, even better because finals are over. Thank the Lord, my life can get back on track! LYL! PS- Thanks for editing my chapters!

Browneyedtook- Maybe a love triangle might emerge..hmmm. Ron/Hermione/Draco? Ideas- oh the ideas!

Alright, I used a quote by Leo Tolstoy to make the situation seem more profound. I like it! 

"Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself." 

**~Leo Tolstoy**


	6. Amber Emotion

A/N  Alright, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out. I know I've taken too long! Please review---if you review, the chapter comes out faster

I **WILL NOT POST MY NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET TEN MORE REVIEWS**. Yes, I am desperate. There's a little motivation for you. 

Thanks so much to lana_la_banana who edits all of my chapters and catches stuff that I never ever would notice! Check out her story _New World, New Views_!

Shades of Gray

Chapter Six---Amber Emotion 

          Draco was shocked. What was Granger doing in Hogwarts? Another thing that took him by surprise was her appearance. At first, he had thought that she was someone else, her looks had changed so drastically. Soft, glossy chestnut waves fell past her shoulders and framed her face. He mentally shook his head to clear his mind and focused on the present situation. Granger's pink mouth was forming a round 'o' of surprise. Recovering a bit quicker, he relaxed his stunned look into a usual smirk. 

"Look who's here. Granger, I know you must be stunned by my good looks but please keep your unappealing mouth shut. I really don't want to gaze at your horrid teeth," insulted Draco smoothly. Hermione's mouth snapped shut, and her look of surprise quickly transitioned into one of furious anger. But before her enraged words, which were inevitably coming, were hurled from her mouth, Professor McGonagall swooped into the Great Hall and walked between the two, facing Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly refrain from causing fights in this castle. I did not catch what you said, but I am sure it was not kind. You are both to be living in this castle, and cooperation is to be expected. I believe if you both try, you can get along." Behind her back, Hermione's mouth almost twinged into a smile at the impossible words. But at the professor's next sentence, her small grin fell from her face.

"I will expect better behavior from the Head Girl and Head Boy in the coming school year." 

          Hermione and Draco froze. It's true what they say, no matter how bad thing are, they can _always_ get worse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sighed internally. He should have seen this blow coming. Obviously Granger would be Head Girl, no one, not even him, doubted for a second that she would achieve the position. But having him named as Head Boy was a shock all its own. He had simply assumed that Potter would be chosen. He stopped still with a thought-he could lord this over the Golden Boy all year! He, the Prince of Slytherin, had been chosen to have a place of high standing in Potter's beloved home. Oh, and to think of all the points he could deduct them! He silently congratulated himself on buckling down in fifth year and reaching his full potential. Sure, his grades were not first, Granger's always were, but he had always gotten second. Once he had beaten her on a test in Ancient Runes! He continued his internal self-congratulations, complimenting himself on all of his winning qualities, until he glanced up and caught Granger staring at him. As he looked closer at her, he let his mask of ice slip over his features as he examined her as well. Now that he looked closer, he realized that she had not changed much. Her hair was smoother, yes, but the same glowing skin still shone, and the same amber eyes sparkling with emotion. Her eyes would always betray her every feeling, never masking how she truly felt. And right now…she felt angry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione narrowed her eyes. After recovering from the initial shock of hearing Malfoy named as Head Boy, she glanced up to see his reaction. Apparently, he was taking this little piece of news well. Quite well, in fact. So well that a smug smile stretched across his flawless face, and his stormy gray eyes glittered with anticipation. She could practically see the schemes and plots he was construing in that tiny ferret mind of his! Alright, so his mind wasn't as tiny has she had suspected when she was younger. Hell, he had even beaten her at a test—and in Ancient Runes, no less! Thank Merlin it wasn't in Arithmancy-she simply would have died from the shame, and Malfoy gloated enough over the Ancient Runes test to last her a lifetime. Suddenly, Malfoy's eyes snapped forward and locked onto hers, catching Hermione in the act of looking at him. She had not even realized she had been staring until now, and his gray eyes seemed to challenge her amber ones. They simply looked at one another. Hermione's look seemed to scream anger and frustration, while Malfoy's didn't have much of an expression at all. 

          Just as Hermione began to puzzle at what really lay behind the stony wall, Professor McGonagoll finally spoke, her strict voice getting their attention at once. 

"Come along quickly. I will show you to your quarters." Of course. They would be sharing a common room. 

This day got better and better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Minerva sighed as she settled further back into the scarlet plush cushion of the seat. It had not been easy, forcing those two to accept the fact they were sharing quarters. She had resigned herself to the fact that Draco had been appointed as Head Boy, but that did not mean the she agreed with it. 

"Thank you, Albus." She said graciously as she accepted the cup of tea offered by Hogwarts' Headmaster. 

"I must, once again, be confused as to why you picked Draco as Head Boy. I am not questioning your judgment, Albus. But I absolutely must have a reason. Those two are simply never going to get along!" 

          His twinkling blue eyes shined amusedly at her, and the old man smiled wryly as he answered.

          "How do you know that they have nothing in common, Minerva?" He always seemed to answer her questions with another question. 

          "They are _enemies_, Albus! How much can they have in common? Besides the fact that one is a Slytherin and another is a Gryffindor!" Albus sighed sadly.

"Students are sorted into houses where their peers have the same strengths and weaknesses as one another, so that way they can improve their faults together. This does not mean that they have nothing in common with others of a different house. Perhaps those two have much in common, but their mutual hatred is blinding them from seeing it all." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N---NO CHAPTER UNTIL TEN MORE REVIEWS!

Thanks to…Darkening Sky, DanceChic0869, love2045, DrakGurly819

Incognito B—Wow. I always feel amazing whenever you review. My life is now complete…       Just…wow. 

Meg—Happy belated New Years to you as well! 

Crazy Poet—As always, I love your reviews. If you read carefully above, Hermione didn't change drastically, just her hair did. Everything is the same but Draco never really noticed it. I made Draco Head Boy because it gives a lot more time for interaction between the two, even if it has been overused. I'm not sure about Draco writing the poem, it just seems a little OOC. I'll send you the poem if you want and you can help me decide!! If you want…. Once again, thanks for the review! 

I address reviews personally when I get advice!! I love reviews but advice and constructive criticism are the best! 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. That Confounding Door

A/N—Alright, I know the last chapter was so extremely short, but bear with me. The deeper into the story I get, the longer the chapters will be. I gain speed that way. And though I did not receive ten reviews (sob), I have decided to post anyways. I do post much faster with more ideas from you! 

Thanks a million to my beta, lana-la-banana. Check out her story, _New World, New Views_—it really rocks. 

My other story, _Embrace The Darkness_, has not been updated in months due to lack of inspiration. I would really appreciate ideas for it, because I think it's going to be deleted and rewrote. And retitled, because the title has no relevance to the story whatsoever. Anyways… 

ONTO THE STORY… 

Shades of Gray

Chapter Seven—That Confounding Door 

          Hermione whirled past the blonde boy the moment Professor McGonagall left through the painting. Throwing herself onto the four-poster bed situated in the middle of her gold and scarlet room, she heard Draco trying to open his door. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly; it was quite obvious that a password had to be made. Hers, she had decided, was "Norbert" in honor of one of the Golden Trio's many escapades. It was easy to remember, and only Harry or Ron would ever have a chance of guessing it. Besides Hagrid, of course. But unlike paintings, these doors wouldn't react to the password being spoken. To activate the door, one must place their hand upon the wood and think of the chosen word. This way the other roommate would never be allowed free reign in the others quarters. 

          Hermione stifled a giggle as she heard a very frustrated Draco pound his hand into the mahogany door. She resisted the urge to shriek as a booming voice echoed through her quarters. 

"Granger, how do I get into my room?" yelled Draco furiously. 

"Well, perhaps the door handle scurried away the moment it saw your fake blonde hair! Merlin knows that many a first year has done the same!" she responded sarcastically. Of course, Hermione knew that his hair was not fake, after seeing a replica of it on his mother at the Quidditch World Cup. 

"Just tell me, and I'll leave you alone! And I am naturally blonde!" Hermione laughed, quite smug indeed. 

"Let not thy will roar when thy power can but whisper!" A growl of anger emerged from Draco's mouth, shocking the both of them.

"I have no time for word games, Granger! What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you have no power over me when you are outside a door that you cannot get through, yelling at me. A simple silencing spell will take care of the yelling part. So truly, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you choose to leave me alone."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Draco threw his hands up, thoroughly fed up and disgusted. He was losing his patience, and fast. Normally he had tighter reign on his emotions, but it had been a trying week. First his father abandons the family, he attacks a bunch of aurors, then he gets locked inside an uncomfortably small room, his mother gets sent to Azkaban, he has to leave his home, he's told that Granger is Head Girl _and now his bloody door won't open_! This had to be one of the worst weeks of his entire life.  He decided to lower himself and try another method of persuasion. Swallowing his pride, he began to talk in a calmer tone of voice. 

"Look, I didn't mean to get so upset. I think we have both have had an extremely bad week and I would appreciate if you would just help me out," Draco forced the words out through gritted teeth. 

          He pressed his ear to the door to listen for her response, and could have sworn he heard a small sob. Obviously, he was mistaken when a totally controlled voice answered, 

"Try an unlocking spell." He gripped his hands into fists and resisted the urge to attack the door. 

"I have already tried an unlocking spell! Just tell me the truth!" 

"It is always better to tell the truth…" Draco opened his mouth when she paused, sick of her coy responses, when she finished her sentence.

"…Unless you are a very good liar." He paused. He never thought the day would come when he heard a Gryffindor utter words such as those. All of a sudden, the irony of the situation caught up with him. Here he was, a pureblood and now owner of the Malfoy fortune, practically begging for a muggle-born's help! Draco slid to the ground…and laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione sat straight up as laughter resounded throughout her room. Draco Malfoy was laughing in front of her door. And not just smug, evil cackles, but full-blown chuckles! She sprinted to the door and ripped it open, not wanting to miss this occasion. There he was, sitting on the ground, laughing. Do not let anyone tell you that laughter is not contagious, for it is so is so infectious that Hermione could do nothing else but slide to the ground and start laughing as well! 

Who would have predicted that Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, and Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio, would be rolling on the ground, laughing together? Certainly not Harry and Ron, which explains why they were so shocked, and kind of upset, when they saw them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Harry could not believe it. His best friend and his archenemy were laughing together! As usual, Ron could not control his temper, and it did not help that he had always harbored a bit of a crush on Hermione. Not that she knew. No one knew. Harry was not even supposed to know! That would be the reason why Ron blew up at the two of them the moment his eyes hit them. 

"Hermione! What do you think you are doing? You…you're fraternizing with the enemy!"  

          Hermione's head whipped and stared down the stairs, straight into the angry eyes of Ron Weasley. She felt like she should jump up from the plush carpet and start apologizing. But she caught herself as questions formulated quickly inside her mind. _Why should she apologize for laughing? What right did he have to yell and judge her? _ Ron looked a bit taken aback as Hermione's look changed lighting-quick from guilty to rebellious and quite angry. 

"Ronald Weasley! I can laugh with whomever I please too! Why do you think you have the authority to tell me that I can't?" she stated furiously. 

"But Hermione!" Ron seemed unable to form any other words, a bit speechless at this unexpected outburst. 

"Hermione, Ron's right though! He should be six feet under for the way he's treated us these past years!" Cut in Harry, feeling a bit put out himself. 

"Well, it's just too bad that I'm alive and breathing, isn't it?" drawled Draco, not wanting to be left out of a conversation concerning him. 

"Some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them!" yelled Ron. 

"I think you would be included in that category, Weasley. As would you, Potter."  Hermione was a bit surprised at the witty retort that seemed to come quite naturally to him. Then again, it might not be a very good thing that insults flowed freely from a Malfoy's mouth. 

"Why you little bouncing ferret! I'll-" This monologue, though extremely entertaining to the portrait of a centaur hanging on the wall, was cut short by another response by none other than Draco. 

"Really, Weasley, I would think almost anyone could come up with a better insult than that. It lost its impact years ago. Frankly, it's almost pathetic how often you use the very, very ineffective phrase." 

"Will you all just stop it? You two wait outside the portrait. I'll be out after I've calmed down enough not to hex both of you to hell!" Hermione demanded in a strict voice. 

"But Hermione-" started Harry.  

"NOW!" Hermione had lost her patience for sure. The boys glanced once at each other, before practically sprinting out of portrait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Ron jumped through the portrait hole and slumped against the wall opposite from it. _Did she prefer to defend Draco Malfoy than agree with him? _After all these years they had been friends, Ron had always felt a bit something more and had always hoped that she might feel the same way. Perhaps she did, and he could not tell. 

          This was going to be the year. The year Ron Weasley told Hermione Granger just how much he loved her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

          Letting out another small shriek of frustration, Hermione leaned against the wall and glanced over at Draco, who was looking at her with a bit of confusion floating on his face. 

"Why didn't you just apologize? It wouldn't have been such a big deal," asked Draco, a bit more curious than he cared to admit even to himself. Hermione sat up primly. 

" I…well, it's like I said before. Ron did not have the right to tell me that I could not even laugh with you, for Merlin's sake. He is so controlling! I am getting so sick of this big brother face he always puts on!" Draco looked at her a bit strangely. Draco was many things, and one was being very observant. Perhaps he was the only one who saw it, but he did not think that Ron harbored any _brother-like_ feelings toward Hermione. He hated to confess it to himself, but it was kind of nice not having Hermione automatically step all over him the minute one of her friends was offended. But as she said, it was because she didn't think that Ron had the right to tell her not too. 

But perhaps there was something more to it that neither of them knew. 

Yet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

OPTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

1. The students come back to Hogwarts-(Yes, it's ineveitable, but it could happen in a different chapter? But it could move right along.) 

2. Hermione gets into a fight with Harry and Ron (especially Ron) 

3. Draco looks at her in a bit of a different light after she sort of defended him

4. If the students come back, Hermione gets a bit of attention from guys and Draco feels something. Could it be…jealousy? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N—

Musical Demon--- I think that maybe putting another teacher in would be funny, but would make it get a bit off the track I want the story to go on. Maybe in a different story I'll write that. But I really love input and appreciate the review and idea. 

Meg- I try to write in a way that you can get what the characters are thinking, but still kind of look in on the other characters thoughts at the same time. So it's like their POV's in my own quirky way. 

KaileyMay- I know, that last chapter was really short, but I just wanted to get something out. This one is longer and I'm going to continue to try and extend the length to some degree. 

BrownEyedTook- My most loyal reviewer, thanks again for reviewing. 

I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE SAVE ME! PLEASE! 

I love encouragement, but criticism and advice really help me out. I can't improve something you don't like if I don't know what I'm doing wrong!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW

- Let not they will roar when thy power can but whisper----I'm not sure who wrote this, except that it wasn't me.

- - Some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill them—again, kind of popped into my head and I know I read it somewhere. 


	8. What Transpired

A/N—I love all my reviewers! Thanks to my beta, lana_la_banana—check out her story, it rocks! Please check out my other story, I'm having a block on it. It's called _Embrace the Darkness_

Shades Of Grey

Chapter Eight- What Transpired

          Hermione shifted ever so slightly in her seat and glanced uncomfortably at the man sitting next to her. Severus Snape was never one for small talk, and meals were no different than any other time. She sighed at her bad luck. For the last week she had been living in Hogwarts, she had somehow managed maneuver her way out of sitting by him. But today she had been so immersed in finishing her Transfiguration essay that she didn't even notice that she was late for dinner. The result had been having to suffer through an entire meal next to a man whose hygiene wasn't top notch. Tonight was the last day before the rest of Hogwart's student body returned. She was a little nervous about seeing Harry and Ron again. After their fight, she had exited from the portrait hole and met with them. 

          She had calmed them a bit, and soothed Ron's ridiculous fears, disguised as accusations, that she preferred Malfoy's company to their own. But there was still a bit of a rift between her and Ron. Harry, she thought, was fine. He can usually forgive his friends fairly easy. 

          Malfoy's behavior was…different. More different than usual, at least. Instead of the fervent animosity he usually expressed, there was a lack of feeling. Only a few cutting insults ever acknowledged her existence. And frankly, Hermione preferred insults to indifference. She was just so…lonely. It was almost like back in first year, when she had no friends and was mostly alone all of the time. Books were very interesting and necessary things, but even Hermione wanted some interaction with people! Draco disappeared a few times to talk with Professor Snape, and Hermione was never comfortable in confiding with authority figures on personal matters. So that left her by herself many times. 

          Hermione hated the silence that left her alone with her thoughts. She couldn't seem to shake memories, and many times, she was left crying over something that reminded her of her parents. She knew that talking about what had happened might help, but there was no one to confide in. So that left bottling up all her feelings, and trying to go on. But it didn't seem to be working. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Draco walked slowly up the hallway towards the portrait. He whispered the password to Hera, who was fervently shooting murderous glances at Zeus. After assuring Hera how strongly he supported her in her "righteous anger" against her husband, he walked through the portrait hole. Sighing, his black cloak fell onto the scarlet and silver couch and he walked slowly upwards towards his room. After the laughing incident a week ago, he had been continuously freezing Hermione out. The very last thing he needed was to confront certain…feelings he may have felt. He slumped against the wall, as his thoughts overran the wall he had eradicated exactly one week ago. 

          He didn't hate her. He had to face the fact that he no longer looked at her as _The Mudblood_, or even as _The Know-It All_. She was no longer one of the many faceless people that haunted Hogwarts hallways. Ones that were too insignificant to receive anything more than a few cutting comments. She was Hermione Granger, one of the few people who had ever seen him laugh. Sure, it wasn't really much, but it meant a lot more to Draco. A lot more than it should. 

          Draco's eyes slid to Hermione's mahogany door, and his ears strained to catch the sound that he had been hearing distantly for the past week. Snape had informed Draco of Hermione's parents' deaths, and Draco had some suspicions about his father's involvement. Could it really be a coincidence that the Grangers were murdered the same night that his father was fleeing for his life after a Death Eaters meeting? Knowing that his father, a powerful man in social society and Voldemort's inner circle, was on the run was little by little swaying Draco farther and farther away from his previous path. 

          At this moment, Hermione's room was silent. Then a creak of the portrait and quick footsteps betrayed her approaching presence. She walked silently up the stairs, shooting him a glance as she neared him. 

"Can I borrow a book?" The one book that was the key to his essay had been checked out of the library by Hermione for the past week. No doubt she was trying to memorize it.  

"Finally, the great prince acknowledges my existence. Oh, I feel so honored." She shot at him sarcastically. 

"Look, you have had _Frustrating and Uncommon Transfiguration Spells_ long enough. You can only analyze a book for so long!" Her eyes flashed furiously as he practically demanded the book that she had checked out.

"As a matter of fact, this book happens to be _quite _fascinating. I think I may have to keep it…_for the rest of the year_!" Groaning exasperatedly, Draco stomped after Hermione as she whirled into her room. 

"Do you sincerely want me to fail?" 

"Yes! Now get out of my room!" 

"Just give me the book! I'm already late for a meeting with Snape!" 

"Well, perhaps if you are late he will have some extra time to take a bath. The stench was horrible this morning," she mumbled under her breath. Draco snorted; _she has a point_. 

"That's true." 

"I honestly don't know how you can sit so close to him in you meetings. It's not so bad in classes, but, by Merlin, some distance is required to breathe!" They glanced at one another, their eyes twinkling, conveniently forgetting the fact that they were agreeing on something for perhaps the first time. 

"I've been sorely tempted to cast a fresh breath charm on him more than once," joked Draco, surprising even himself. But Draco cracking jokes wasn't as surprising as when Hermione broke into laughter. He smirked amusedly, before shooting a surprised glance at Hermione. She looked back at him, just as shocked. 

"Well…I have to get back to my essay," she said, a bit flustered. 

"Perhaps I'll wander the halls for a few more minutes. Extra time in that bath would do him some good," responded Draco as he slipped out of her room. 

          Hermione didn't start on her essay for awhile, for laughing is much more fun.  

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*

          Draco stood in the hallway, leaning against the gray, stone wall, and contemplating what had transpired. He had joked and smiled, once again, with Hermione Granger. When he was around her, he felt like he could…smile. This worried him. He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Malfoys did not allow their feelings to be revealed, and were the cold, unfeeling family that everyone knew and hated. He felt different around Hermione. 

This worried him a great deal. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~

          Hermione sat patiently on the wooden bench waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. She smiled as hordes of students poured through the doorway, the sounds of laughing and chattering echoing through the Hall. She hugged Ron and Harry quickly as they sat on either side of her. Waving energetically to Ginny, her attention was pulled to the two squealing girls that ran up to her side. 

"Hermione! You look great!" Hermione blushed as Parvati and Lavender threw compliments on her. 

"Guys, please! My hair just straightened a bit! Sit down, for Merlin's sake!" The girls laughed and glided down to settle by Ginny. Hermione smiled in greeting at the many familiar faces that passed her way. 

"Hermione! You look particularly pretty this day!" flattered Dean, followed by a wink from Seamus. Hermione blushed furiously, for the second time that day, and shooed them away. A glare emitted from gray eyes went unnoticed by all.  

          Throughout this time, she kept shooting small glances at the blond boy on the opposite end of the hall. Draco Malfoy was confusing. Hermione prided herself on her ability to figure out problems and understand complicated concepts. But she couldn't figure out Draco. One moment he's an arrogant git, and the next he's civil. She wanted to learn what lay behind his gray eyes and that impenetrable mask that he wore so well. And that's what it was; a mask that cannot be broken.

 Or perhaps, she thought quietly, nobody's tried. 

REVIEW NOW

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N—I really appreciate all of my reviewers- it really helps me. This chapter would have taken MUCH longer if there were less reviews! 

I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKYOU SO MUCH! 

OPTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

1. More guy attention for Hermione (I know there was just a bit this time)

2. Detention! 

3. Glimpse of Lucius

Queenanneus- There will be a fight in the Trio..but later. This chapter focused a bit more on the feelings they may have. It was a must for later chapters. 

Amber Lee1- I put a little bit of jealousy in there, but I thought if I put a lot it would have their relationship be progressing much too fast. He's just coming to terms with the fact that he doesn't hate her, so that may have been too much too soon. 

Little Black Star

A nony mouse- I tried to show how he is not sure how to react in this chapter, b/c I do think he would feel confused. Thanks—I tried not to make him OOC at all. 

Love 2045

Meg- There was a bit of jealousy in there, but not too much. That would've been too soon. I decided that a fight would come later—A big one! 

Apollonia2—I think Draco would be a little possessive, but that phase will come later!

Brown eyed took

Natyslacks—Thanks! I feel flattered! Ah! I did a bit of the jealousy option, but perhaps there will be more in the next chapter. Definitely looks at her differently now!  

FireSorceress1- Thanks! A big fight in the group will come later. A really really big one

Dea Lorn- I absolutely loved your review. I don't think I got a nicer and more complimenting one. I try really hard to keep the characters in character for at least the beginning of the story. 

_FOR EMBRACE THE DARKNESS (my other fic) _

 Queenanneus- I think I may rewrite the entire thing, and just keep the plot. Total writers block. Thanks for reviewing!


	9. The Reaction

Shades of Gray

Chapter Nine: The Reaction 

"So that should wrap up the meeting. Are  there any questions on hallway patrolling? Assigned times or procedure?" When no one raised their hand, Hermione nodded at Draco. He rose quickly from the seat that he had been relaxing in. 

"Alright, if you come up with questions later, even though you should have been quick enough to remember them now, you may approach Granger or perhaps me at a later time." The icy tone of his voice when he presented himself as an option left little doubt to the rest of the prefects as to who they would be asking. Hermione sighed. She was getting a bit used to his personality. The truth was, all Slytherins seemed to be a little unapproachable. But she had never considered any of them witty. Draco certainly was. Their arguments over the past week hadn't been quite as heated, and were leaning towards debates on important subjects. Just last night they had argued on the uses of dragon's blood. Hermione believed that all twelve should be accepted, but Draco thought the seventh wasn't tested quite enough to get trustworthy results. Both vehemently defended their sides for the next hour, before coming to a stalemate. And by the end, Hermione had been actually enjoying herself. It's not as if she could argue over this with Harry or Ron. They would just try and relate the twelve uses of dragons' blood with the twelve most popular quidditch offensive strategies. 

          As the prefects filed out, Hermione slumped down into her blue padded chair and rubbed her temples. She had foolishly volunteered to help tutor first years for the beginning of this year. The immature kids were driving her insane. They seemed to want help without being criticized! Draco fell into the chair next to her.   
"I know, those sixth years are so incredibly slow. I can't believe they made it through their first year. Honestly, when that Hufflepuff asked if they were allowed to use magic in the hallways while patrolling, I almost screamed. But then again, that's a Hufflepuff for you." Hermione snorted and then her head sank into her hands. 

"Ahhh!" she screamed frustratedly. 

"Whoa! What happened? The question wasn't that bad!" 

"No, it's just that I can't stand tutoring these first years! They are so annoying! I hope I wasn't as stubborn as them." Draco smirked.

"You were worse and still are just as stubborn." Hermione gasped, outraged.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I am not, and don't you dare respond!" A small length of silence followed before, 

"Are too." Hermione opened her mouth to respond before sighing again. 

"Oh, this is hopeless."

"I know. Fighting a Malfoy is completely futile." Hermione jumped up and stormed out of the room, shouting behind her,

"You are so arrogant!" 

Draco looked impassively at her before a smug smile stretched lazily across his face. _I am the only one to get her so angry in so little time._

          Draco swept out of the room and walked superiorly down the hallway, until he heard the most dreaded sound known to all men. 

"Drakkie-Poo!" He cringed and his head whipped back and forth, searching desperately for any means of escape, but there was no way out. He braced himself and turned slowly around. He was immediately hit with the body of Pansy Parkinson as she wrapped him in a hug. Draco coughed as her very _very_ strong perfume in the scent of _Seductive Sirens_ flooded his nose. 

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Draco gently pushed her away. 

"Pansy, I've been gone for an hour." 

"Yes, and it was one less hour I got to see your face." Draco grimaced. Pansy had been trying for years to get her claws into him. Her family wanted her to marry well, and he was a Malfoy. But it seemed she was stepping things up this year after he inherited the entire fortune. She seemed to be lurking around every corner, and ended up sitting by him at _every single_ meal! 

"Look, I would love to chat, but I've got some Head duties to attend to." He desperately tried to make his escape.

"But of course, darling. I always love a sense of responsibility in a man." Draco darted around a corner and hurriedly sauntered to his portrait. He had once again slipped away from the horrible grasp of a gold-digger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione sighed and slumped into her favorite chair in the library. This was her haven from the chaotic mess her life had succumbed to. But lately, her peace was being disturbed by random people who had never took notice of her before. And acting very strangely, she might add. One Ravenclaw boy whom she had never met directly, but knew from her Ancient Runes class asked if she would tutor him in Charms. This may be normal for a Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaws would rarely ask for help in schoolwork. It was a matter of personal pride tot hem.  Besides the fact she knew he was doing just fine in that subject. She turned him down because she had too much already on her schedule, but was puzzled even further when he lingered at her table after her dismissal. After her solitude was disturbed twice more by girls and boys from different houses introducing themselves and the like, she was through. Seizing her books, she scurried down the hallways and out into the open, fresh air and pushed away the melancholy thoughts of her parents that had begun to creep into her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco swept into their common room and knocked on Hermione's door. Waiting a few minutes, he decided she must not be in her room. He quickly exited the portrait hole, completely ignoring the sounds of Hera sobbing and weeping in the portrait, and sauntered down to the library. Besides the Gryffindor common room, that was the most likely place for Hermione to be. He had forgotten when they were to patrol, and he wanted to know if he needed to start his Potions research homework. He pushed open the heavy doors and checked every aisle. After all, Hermione loved practically every subject, besides Divination of couse. She could be studying anything. After his search proved fruitless, he decided to attempt his homework just the same. However, encountering Pansy was a frightening possibility, and she would think to look in the library. She may have been deficient in school, but underneath her deceiving exterior was a cold manipulative girl whose status in life depended on her marriage. The Parkinsons were not as wealthy as they seemed to be, as his father had informed him of. Pansy's father had invested a lot of money in a new idea of the Dark Lord's that never succeeded and was eventually dropped. The Malfoys had invested to show their loyalty, but not to half the extent the Parkinsons had. Though still reasonably well off, the Parkinson's accumulated wealth was largely gone, and it was up to Pansy to bring money back to the family, being the only child. So as not to throw suspicion on himself, Draco strived to be himself. He didn't want Pansy's prying eyes seeing differences in his behavior to report back to his Deatheater father. Thinking about Pansy's father reminded him of his own. Every so often, Draco found himself looking over his shoulder or wondering about his father. He knew that Lucius wouldn't lay hidden for long. 

          Draco headed out into the wide expanse of sweeping green with his bookbag casually swung on his shoulder. He stopped as his eyes fell on the one person he had been looking for. Hermione was working on her homework underneath one of the many trees situated by the lake. He strode over to his fellow Head and dropped his bag down. She jumped a bit, startled, and looked confusedly at him as he sat on the ground next to her. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I happen to be putting my brilliant mind to work. I'm smart by nature but some practice is necessary to sustain my high level of intelligence," he said jokingly. She laughed casually. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He continued in a more serious tone. 

"I was going to ask you if we patrol tonight, and I wanted to inform you that I, once again, escaped the dreadful clutches of Pansy Parkinson," He sighed at his last comment, " This time, it got too close."  He always favored theatrics. 

          Hermione glanced up from the book she had been concentrating on. 

"Did you now? Fascinating." 

"So, are we patrolling?" he asked a bit curtly. He didn't like being disregarded by a muggle-born, even if Hermione wasn't as hard to get along with. 

"Yes, though you should know that. We assigned the times together. Paying attention must be very difficult for purebloods if they completely forget something as important as that." He smirked and answered her smoothly. 

"Why would I try and remember something when there are Mudbloods like you to remember them for me?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Ron turned quickly away from the stained-glass window, and faced Harry once again. 

"How can you be so calm about this? Malfoy and Hermione are voluntarily spending time together! We must act now!" Harry sighed. Ron was once again overreacting. Though he was a bit puzzled about Hermione, he trusted her. But Ron was shaky and very insecure when it came to Hermione. 

"Ron, Hermione can take care of herself. She's taken care of herself _and_ us many times." Ron slumped, but his determined look never faded. 

"Harry, we have to. She's our friend!" 

"No," answered Harry simply. But Ron's stubborn Weasley nature leapt to his throat, and his fierce eyes bore into Harry's.

"I'm going to do something, whether you help me or not." 

Harry sighed. He knew he would eventually give in, so he might as well concede to Ron's demands now. 

          Both young men walked away from the window, not seeing Hermione slap Draco with an outraged hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          A part of Hermione grinned smugly inside as Draco reeled back from the force of the blow. However, all sense of satisfaction was far surpassed by her anger and hurt. Instead of raging at the boy in front of her, Hermione jumped up and sprinted into the towering castle. Draco leaned back and touched his still stinging cheek with amazement. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't summon up any feelings related to anger. All he could think, was…

Wow.  

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW

          I absolutely adore encouragement but criticism and advice is appreciated even more. I can't improve on something if I don't know I'm doing anything wrong!

A/N I AM SO SORRY! My computer broke and was gone for the longest time. I tried to work on it on a different computer and on paper, but it didn't go nearly so fast. I got it back a bit ago and got this out as quickly as possible. Before I thank my positively fabulous reviewers, here are the options for next chapter.  I don't always fulfill the options that I put out if I don't think it flows with the direction the story is going when I'm writing it. But reviewers input does sway me! I also got two reviews from some people so I just listed them separately. 

1. Patrolling the hallways...at night! 

2. Hermione has a clumsy moment

3. Draco has a clumsy moment

4. Fight between Draco and Ron 

THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS…

Darkening Sky—My whole computer was horrible. It had to be fixed—my apologies

Countess Katook

Vinnyvampie—lol, I never take anything personally. Don't hold back! 

Natyslacks—thanks! I love your reviews

Queenanneus—good idea about jealous eyes. I'll keep it in mind. 

Amber Lee1

Meg—never fear, a fight is near! Shoot me before I keep rhyming. Anyways, I will include a fight soon, but it can't be at the wrong time. However, I will spend extra time on it to actually make it seem realistic

Countess Katook-  I don't think I'm going to focus on attention from other guys because I don't want this fanfic to be one where Hermione suddenly turns into a goddess and every guy falls madly in love with her. 

Dea Lorn- Thankyou so much! The glimpse of Lucius I think needs to be at the perfect time, and I don't think it's happened yet. I mentioned Lucius a bit so noone forgets him though! 

Sailor Ppearl

Vinnyvampire-  Hermione doesn't say Merlin once in this chapter!! I took your advice and I really agree with it. Thanks! 

Natyslacks- thanks! I think I'm going to keep the guy attention to a minimal, because I don't want that to be the focus of the story. I'm avoiding making this fanfic into one where Hermione suddenly turns into a gorgeous girl and all the guys worship her. Those bug me. 


End file.
